Deacon Phastos
Deacon Phastos, majorly known as The Maker, is a timeless entity that wanders the world with no clear purpose. Not much is known about him or his agenda, however it is known that he tends to perform seemightly random experiments, some of which granted common people extraordinary powers, others were healed from what thought to be incurable conditions and a select few have joined the Maker's mysterious cause. More interestingly and frequently he seems to collect specimen and transport them to his floating island, Wondragore. He is considered a serious threat by the Magic Council due to the lack of information and is hopelessly being tracked by them. What is now the Maker was once Deacon Phastos a librarian with a passion for both magic and science. He lived in the Ancient City of Tian, a utopic settlement powered by raw unchained magic where he lived a simple life with his beloved wife and daughter. However this life was soon endangered when other tribes sought to tame and weaponize magic, resulting in the birth of the first Demons and the subsequent destruction of Tian. Barely surviving, Deacon was found by a Wisp of sorts which empowered him with Living Light and turned him into the Exemplar of Life. Over the years, Deacon has adapted countless personas to fit in and observe humanity. His current alias is Sebastian Pendragon, an archeologist who is searching for the ruins of Tian. Appearance Phastos' current form, and possibly his original form, is that of a muscular middleaged man. Statue-wise he is taller than most people, standing at 180 cm. He has a very muscular physique and tanned skin. He is bald and sports a balbo-ish beard. Coupled with his hammer, he has a very powerful look. His body is covered in golden marks of unknown origin, they seem to react to his magical power by glowing. His clothing is rather weird, it has a Dark Slate Gray and Gold color scheme. Starting with his shirt, which is skintight and tucked into his belt, it is mainly Dark Slate Gray with a golden V-neckline which connects to the golden circles he has on his shoulders. As mentined he has a belt, it is very simple with no beltbuckle and is again gold but stretches down to his hips on the side with a lacrime embedded on each of the sides. Now his pants are golden, but over them is a apron-like extension possibly connected to his shirt. It has some runic symbols on it. He has simple brown leather boots which are up to his knees. His gauntlets are fingerless and have who golden outlines at the entry point which each house a lacrima. Overall his looks are very futuristic. Personality Prior to becoming The Maker, Phastos was a very positive and active philanthropist. He loved to delve deep into the world of science and magic and thus was naturally fascinated by the beauty of the world. It was this passion and thirst for knowledge that drove him into becoming Tian's head librarian (and scientist), a position he loved to fulfill. He was a friendly and joyfull person who went greatly along with anyone and easily made friends, he loved drinking and team activities his fondness of food was also great. One bond which lasted to this day is his love for his family; Gaia, his beloved, he always made sure that their burning love never went out. And Leona, his only daughter, for which he always found time to spend. However, after the destruction of Tian, the mindless slaughter of his family and friends and his second chance at life, Phastos locked himself away from the World and mourned for several months. What entered the world in his place was The Maker, a being lacking emotions -- always dreaming, never acting. After this he became more cold, more calculating and always observed instead of intervening. He is always collected and calm, mainly because he filled the void left by his past with knowledge and sought to learn everything there is to know. His thirst for knowledge is unquenchable and he started collecting interesting samples to experiment upon be they animal, plant, ore or even human. Due to the tragedy he lived through, he distances him from the rest of humanity and interacts with them only when he needs to. Luckily, with his passion for magic and science survived his strong will and a tiny bit of his philanthropic nature and despite his selfsworn solitude, he does not tolerate killing and meaningless battles. As if a flashback to his past self, he will stand up for anyone in trouble and viciously fight for their lives and safety, showing atleast some of his former humanity. Also he seems to be always daydreaming about new scientific or magical feats and thus he loses attention quickly but for a good cause. But despite this, he is rather forgetful and does not remember much of his old life thanks to his old age and helps himself with Super Archive magic to store his memories. Sadly there is a memory he cannot recall...the face of his wife. A truly cruel fate for an immortal, to wander through eternity searching for someone like her. He spends days upon days trying to figure out her looks, her scent, the color of her eyes, anything that could make him remember her, without result. Thanks to all this he became somewhat of a melancholic and wanders the world in search for someone looking like her. Despite all the great length he went to lock his feelings away...they are still there as evident by the fact that Gilgamesh rarely changes forms into a puppy, symbolising his deceased daughter Leona or takes the form of a rose, symbolising his wife Gaia, but note that the hammer cannot change its shape on its own. Also he CAN lose his temper fall into a almost boundless rage, thus far it happened only once in the past and during this fury he destroyed the whole royal castle and the nearby city with the literal sweep of his hand. Also due to his advanced age he tends to refer to people as Children, brats, kids and even as cubs. He also has a knack for leadership and motivating speeches. History Equipment Gilgamesh:' This is Deacon's main weapon, it is a big golden warhammer with a long handle and a glowing crimson lacrima inside its head. The hammer is made out of Phastos' special metal allowing him to channel his magic through it and also manipulate it's structure with his Magnet Magic. Despite its looks it can be a especially deadly weapon capable of easily breaking bones, shattering defences and even piercing his foes with its pointy tip. When not used in battles it doubles as a great smithing tool. It holds a few ''magical abilities. *Crimson Lacrima:' The crimson glowing ''eye in the middle of its head is actually a lacrima that stores ambient magic from the atmosphere and also any excess magic channeled through it as a failsafe if someone attempted to overload the hammer. This allows the hammer limited autonomy as it can hover around by it self, unless reaching a certain range. The Lacrima is not a Red Lacrima or a Magically Charged Lacrima but something in between. **''Magical Shockwaves'': When the hammer strikes and makes contact with something, it releases some of its stored energy. The sudden release of magic into the enviroment causes the sudden movement of nearby particles by pushing them away. This results in a omnidirectional crimson shockwave which can actually heat up the area around the point of impact --due to the increase of speed in nearby particles -- aside the standard combat usage, this comes rather handy during smithing. *''Shape-shifting'': Due to the fact that it is made from the Thunderbolt Metal it can easily channel Deacon's magic through it. This allows him to easily morph its shape with his Magnet Magic, it most often doubles as a floating companion orb to Deacon when not in use but if he wishes, it's shape can easily be changed to more complex things such as barriers, whips and other weaponry, platforms, ropes etc. Interestingly it can also shift into multiple objects at once, but each with a decreased size and density, and it can also reform when broken if the pieces are connected together. It glows brightly yelowish/golden when transforming. *''Levitation'': Because of the same reason as for its shape-shifting ability, Gilgamesh can also levitate and can propel itself at high speeds. *''Organic Link - Thunderborn'': Using his magic, Phastos has actually bound himself to his hammer. This allows him to innately sense the presence of Gilgamesh and rarely see through it's eye. Gilgamesh on the other hand can do the same and will attempt to return to it's master but this can be easily prevented by holding the hammer in place. This bond is not physical or emotional and Phastos wont feel the damage the hammer suffers. Lacrima Network:''' Phastos has great pride in arsenal of lacrimas which are always surrounding him. His knowledge of these crystaline substances is very broad and thus has better understanding of their inner working than most people. This knowledge allowed Phastos to integrate lacrimas for his every day use, and as a matter of fact his own suit and weapon is powered by them. Another example is Wondragore, Phastos' base of operations. It has a very elaborate security system of Surveillance Lacrimas and Lacrima Locks to catch any unwanted visitors, all which he can view and control on his gauntlet. These are the functions of his suit that have been revealed so far: *Lacrima-Vision:' A special rectangular lacrima embedded in his left gauntlet, more on the back of his palm. It allows him to view every part of Wondragore from everywhere in Earth Land. However when used along with the Surveillance Lacrimas in his belt, he can monitor the nearby area providing him with a strategic advantage. *Brother Eye:'' Now, as mentioned above, his belt houses two Surveillence Lacrimas, one on each side. These lacrimas allow him to remotely view the nearby area on his gauntlet. While normal Lacrimas cannot fly, Phastos has enveloped these two with his special metal, allowing him to manipulate them with his Magnet Magic. *''Lacrima Storage:'' Utilising the same concept as his capturing mechanism, Phastos can store a limited amount of items in the rectangular lacrima in his right gauntlet. So far he has been seen storing Gilgamesh in it for easier transportation. This is really only a Lacrima Lock. *''Fuel Lacrimas/Magically Charged Lacrimas:'' The Lacrimas on the outer rim of his gauntlets seem to be charged with magical energy, some of them are Fuel Lacrimas and some simple Magically Charged Lacrimas it is unknown which are which or even their true type of Lacrima. 'Thunderbolt Metal': Although not really kept on himself, this is a special metal alloy invented by Phastos. It does not have a scientific name, and it's nickname is derived from its special properties. First of it is golden in appearance, which might fool anyone with an untrained eye, albeit it is much heavier than actual gold. It's special property is it's dampening ability. It can safely dampen -- if not outright block -- any force directed at it be it kinetic, electric or any of the sort and thus makes for a good defense mechanism. However ironically, it can conduct one thing surpremely and that is magic. It can bear incredible volumes of magic without shattering or heating up, but will glow brightly when infused with magic. Also despite dampening, it denses up when subjected to any of those outside forces - becoming incredibly hard. His hammer, Gilgamesh, and his costume is made out of this substance but so is most of his base, Wondragore. Powers and Abilities Trivia *He is based off of Phastos, an Eternal from Marvel Comics. *It is unconfirmed if Deacon Phastos even is his real name, because he has many names in different parts of the world and when he was asked if he indeed was Deacon Phastos he replied with: So that is how your kind calls me, child?, and due to his age it is entirely possible that he himself does not remmeber his true identity. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Transformation Magic User Category:Earth Magic User Category:DJMatyas